rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ritzschwitzscheißnote
thumb|Ritzschwitzscheiss Note - ein Thriller im AnimegewandRitzschwitzscheiß Note gehört genauso wie Sozio-High zum unter vorpubertären und jugendlichen Männern, Mädchen allen Alters und Männern mit extremen Crossdressing- und Ganzkörperfellanzug-Fetischen beliebten Genre des Japanischen Zeichentrickfilms, auch Anime (Abk. für: Anale Nominierung irgendwelcher metrosexueller Emils) genannt. Handlung Die Geschichte dreht sich um den real existierenden General Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer (jap. ヒドルフ・リツシュヰツシャイサ 隊長 Hidorufu Ritsushuwitusashaisa taichou), der in Besitz des fiktiven Ritzschwitz-Notes gerät, eines unscheinbaren Notizbuches, das ihm endlich gottgleiche Kräfte und die Macht über Leben und Tod gibt. Von nun an ist der Imperator des Ritzschwitzscheißimperiums befähigt, allerlei in seinen Augen minderwertige Menschen und allerlei anderes unnützes Leben wie den H1RN1-Virus oder die von Racheakt, dem Schnitzeltester, in Umlauf gebrachte Schweinegrippe mithilfe eines glänzenden Offizierskugelschreibers zu töten, indem er Name und Todeszeit in das Buch einträgt und dann noch zwischen den vier möglichen Todesursachen (Herzstillstand, tödlicher Dünnpfiff (jap. エヌドレス・シト Enudoresu Shito), Meteo (in einem Wort ausgedrückte Unfähigkeit der Japsen, einen herabfallenden außerirdischen Brocken richtig zu phonetisieren) und Dark Holger) wählt. Jedoch hat der Retter der Menschheit mit dem hundehaufenförmigen Schädel und der leuchtenden Krone auf dem Scheitel auch eine Nemesis: Den Antagonisten der Geschichte ZWIEBELMANN (jap. ツヰベルマヌ Tsuwiberumanu), der im Untergrund versucht, die wahre Identität des als Kira-Kira-Kira (Product-Placement-basierte Umschreibung des mysteriösen Todesgottes) bekannten Ritzschwitzscheißers aufzudecken und ihn zu entmachten. Jedoch gelingt es Ritzschwitzscheißer am Ende von Staffel 1, Zwiebelmann zu töten. Anm.: Der Besitz und die Verbreitung der zweiten Staffel, in welcher Zwiebelmanns Handlanger, die anderen Mitglieder der Apokalyptischen Reiter (außer mariofan8, da dieser in Ereignissen vor der Serie zerstört worden ist), es schaffen, ihren Anführer zu rächen, steht unter Todesstrafe. Weitere Hauptfiguren thumb|left|Schmeckt komisch, ist aber so!Neben Ritzschwitzscheißer und ZWIEBELMANN spielt v. A. Peder Ryukstig (jap. ペダ・リュクスティグ Peda Ryukusutigu), die rechte Hand des Führers und Obertodesengelshinigamiansagertypkopf, eine tragende Rolle. Er isst für sein Leben gern Äpfel und erklärt Ritzschwitzscheißer als Erfinder des Ritzschwitznotes die Funktionen der Wunderwaffe. Trivia: Peder war so beliebt, dass ihm in der Anime-Serie "Soul Eater", einer Geschichte über einen unter Autismus leidenden Drogenjunky, der sich einbildet, auf eine Schule für dämonenjagende Kinder, die sich in Waffen verwandeln können, zu gehen, eine indirekte Homage vergönnt war inform einer kurzen Szene, in der ein kleines Mädchen eine Sendung über Äpfel guckt. Das Zitat "An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple, an apple" ist unter Otakus (=real-kommunikationsunfähigen Animefans mit schlechtem Gebiss) wie ein geheimer Handschlag. Eine weitere Hauptfigur, die sich zum eigenen Entsetzen auf sogenannten Conventions, dem Treffen zahlreicher Anime-Anbeter mit Kostümfetisch und meist wenig sportlichem Interesse, trotz vorhandener männlicher primärer Geschlechtsmerkmale ständig von weiblichen Menschen verkörpert sieht und im Internet in perversierten Fankreisen ständig in verachtenswerten Koital-Depiktierungen mit Ryukstig, auf sog. Yaoi-Bildern (Yaoi Honda Suzuki Scheißenissanmicran gilt als Begründer der japanischen Schwulen- und Intelligenzallergiker-Bewegung), vorzufinden ist, ist der aus "Too fast and too furious - Tokyo Schlittern" bekannte Biri Takahara Mesu (synchronisiert von Billy Mähs), ein weiterer Ritzschwitz-Note-Besitzer, der Hidolf aus reinem Fanboy-Getue unter die Arme greift und mit seiner Affinität zum Schreien und Verkaufen des Öfteren riskiert, die komplexen Pläne des Führers zu ruinieren. thumb|left|Der Bösewicht schlechthin ist in der Lage, seinen Arm des Bösen mit einer Oktopussy zu bestücken - in Animes ist das normal.thumb|Komissar S. Tinkers unschlagbare TruppeDie Antagonisten unter den Nebencharakteren sind v. A. Kommisar S. Tinkers Sonderdezernat für die Todesfälle in Verbindung mit Kira-Kira-Kira, bestehend aus Tinker, Stedefreund alias "Das verwichste Scheißloch" und Luigi, der nach gescheiterter Schauspielkarriere der Menschheit Gutes tun will, obwohl er sich bei jeder Totenakte die Hose vollstrullt, sowie der Pissoirgangsterboss Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter (jap. カウンターでのハンスユルゲンクラウスディーターマイヤー、ピーターウォルター Kauntā de no hansuyurugenkurausudītāmaiyā, pītāu~orutā), welcher gedenkt, das Ritzschwitzscheiß-Note an sich zu bringen, um daraus unheilbringendes Klopapier herzustellen, mit dem er der Weltregierung drohen will, es in wahllose öffentliche Toiletten zu schleusen und so Todesmassaker in der unschuldigen Bevölkerung anzurichten. Rezeption thumb|left|Holmes und Watson versuchen, die ominöse Sekte "The Nigger Penis" ausfindig zu machen.Wegen der unheimlichen Beliebtheit der Serie auch außerhalb des RSSI und dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne, sowie des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, versuchte sogar der Schriftsteller Sir Dr. Professor Arthur Conan Edogawa Doyle III, Erfolg abzuschöpfen und schrieb einem Fangirl gleich eine eigene Ergänzung der Geschichte mit seinen Visionen, in denen ZWIEBELMANN und S. Tinker unterstützt werden von dem englischen Detektiv Sherlock Holmes und seinem persönlichen Frauenarzt Dr. Jeremy Watson, welche in London damit beschäftigt sind, einer Kira-Kira-Kira-verehrenden Sekte in Dan-Abnett-Wahrhammer-40k-Manier das Handwerk zu legen. Aufgrund des Fehlens von Laserkannonen, Antigravstühlen und Psionikern hat Holmes dabei nur seinen Intellekt und sein Plottwist-Gary-Stu-Yoga-no-Jutsu zur Verfügung. thumb|Photobomb by HeckenkindDas Titellied der Serie diente außerdem als musikalische Untermalung der Hochzeit von Prinzessin Viktoria und ihrem neuen Verlobten, der günstigen DVD-Box der Serie für nur 14,99€*(Yaoibilderanzahl auf Deviantart), und der Beerdigung des Zeichners von Shin-Chan, einer Serie, die ADS übertrug und allgemeine Epilepsie durch krankhafte Zeichnungen und diffuse, geisteskrank geprägte Storylines verursachte. Die Serie wurde von Viktoria und ihrem neuen Verlobten auch beworben. thumb|left|UND AUCH VON GIGATRON!UND AUCH VON GIGATRON! Schlusswort Watashi wa shine, shirensuuuuu! (Ich werde nicht sterben, verrecke!) FARUCON PANTSUUUUUUUUUUU! (Falcon Pants) Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Öl Kategorie:Klo und Zubehör Kategorie:RSSI-Mitglieder Kategorie:Gigatron Kategorie:Animii